Hobbit Drabbles
by CrownedInVictory1
Summary: Drabbles and requests given to me or that I find on tumblr or wherever on the internet. Will consist of mostly Fili, Kili, and Thorin unless requested (*hint hint*). Some of these are itty bitty and others are bordering on epics.
1. Fili - Naked Cuddles

_The drabble prompt I had was pretty simple and it just said "naked cuddles." LOL Too bad there's only a little bit of cuddling...but it's still pretty cute in my opinion..._

_Also it's pretty short because I'm just getting back into my groove since I've put off my writing for a while. So...sorry about that._

...

A whimper left your lips as Fili slowly pulled out of you. He panted for breath as he rolled over to the side, careful not to crush you. You sighed as he kissed your shoulder and wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you closer to him and you giggled as his coarse chest hair tickled your skin. You snuck a peek at your prince and found that his bright, blue eyes were staring at you. You gave him a small peck on the lips before burying your face into his neck.

"Quit staring at me!" He smirked at you and playfully nibbled at your ear. You made a displeased noise and Fili laughed at you as you scrunched up your face at him. "You child…"

"You like it though. Don't you my princess?" he purred into your ear. You melted at his low voice and let out a content sigh.

"Say that again, Fili. Call me that again," you begged. He smirked at you and leaned in closer to your ear and licked the shell of your ear, making your quiver in his arms.

"My princess…my gorgeous, perfect princess." His honey words drifted into your ear and you couldn't bear it anymore. You took his face in your hands and crushed your lips onto his as you shifted to be on top of him. His large, calloused hands travelled up your thighs and slowed as he reached your waist. He gently squeezed and caressed your skin as you nipped at his lips and ran your hands through his hair.

You eventually broke your heated kiss for air and rested your forehead on his, staring into his eyes. He kissed you softly and stroked your cheek, making a small moan leave your lips.

"I love you, my princess." You beamed at him and gave him a small kiss before brushing his hair out of his face.

"I love you too, my prince. My Golden Prince Fili…"


	2. Thorin - Naked Kisses

**I mean...who doesn't love a frisky Thorin?**

...

You woke up to soft kisses on your shoulder and you giggled at the coarse hair tickling your skin. Warm, calloused fingers started to caress and rub your naked thighs and you let out a moan. Thorin's lips trailed down from your shoulder to your collarbone where he started to suck on the skin, leaving an angry red mark. You moaned louder and started to wiggle your hips against his. He suddenly pounced on top of you, making you squeal and giggle in delight, and kissed your lips fiercely. He nipped at your bottom lip as his tongue pried its way in your mouth and gently caressed yours. You pushed him away gently and held his face in your hands, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. He gave you a quick peck on the lips and you chuckled at him.

"Good morning my king," you said, kissing his nose and letting him position himself to rest his head on your chest. You began to stoke his hair and you smirked as he began to purr.

"Mmm…good morning my queen," he moaned in content, his thumb lazily stroking the side of your thigh. You let out a satisfied hum as he started to trail kisses up your breasts and on your collarbone. You shivered as his fingers moved from your thigh to your slit.

"Ah! Thorin…we can't…we have to get up. Dain is coming today. We have to be ready for him." You writhed against his touch but as he sunk a finger into you, you melted into his caresses. "Th-Thorin…," he smirked at your quivering voice and placed a small kiss on your lips.

"He won't be here until the afternoon…we have all morning." You sighed in defeat and he thrust his finger deeper into your wet slit, making you cry out in bliss. "Good girl…"


	3. Thorin - Jealousy (SFW Request)

**Requested by Nathalie_95. I tried!**

_**Thorin getting jealous and protective over you when he hears you talking with Thranduil.**_

...

His hand squeezed yours harder as Thranduil kept speaking to you. _This is a council meeting! Not a time for chit chat, _Thorin thought. _How dare that elf bastard speak to MY queen like that?_ _Like they were friends? _Well…you were friends, but that wasn't the point! The point was, Thranduil was chatting up HIS woman and he didn't appreciate it one bit. Thorin's temper completely flew out the window as Thranduil's slender, pale hand covered yours. You were suddenly pulled out of your seat and dragged out into the hallway and toward your rooms.

"Thorin! Thorin! Stop it," you pleaded, but he obviously ignored you. He opened the door to your room and pushed you in roughly. "Thorin! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I don't like that elf bastard touching you and speaking to you that way," he stated gruffly. You scoffed and rolled your eyes. _Oh, this again… _You jumped a bit as his fist landed against a wall. "You are MINE! And I won't have other men, especially that bastard elf king, lay their hands on you!"

"Thorin, darling," you started slowly, trying not to rile his temper up. "Thranduil and I are friends. And that's all we will ever be." You carefully walked towards him and tipped his chin down with your fingers so he could look at you. His breathing was heavy with rage and you proceeded with caution. "You know I love you. I love you so much," you whispered to him softly. His gaze softened instantly and you smiled brightly at him. You took his big hands in yours and tenderly stroked his knuckles with your soft fingers. His expression suddenly changed and his face returned to its displeased features. _Oh, damn it…_

"But he held your hand," he, once again, stated gruffly. "He touched you and I won't allow that." You sighed deeply and let his hands go. You kept your head down as you walked toward the door to let yourself out, but his huge frame blocked the door from you. "Where are you going?"

"Thorin," you grumbled impatiently. You kept your eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at him. "Thorin, I love you. You know I do, but I honestly don't know what to do with you when you're like this. I can try and fight you, convince you, coo at you, even kiss you, but you'll never just accept the fact that Thranduil and I are friends." You looked up at him and he saw the frustration in your eyes. A pang of guilt struck him and it was his turn to avert his gaze. "My love, I know you get jealous but would I ever leave you for another? I love you too much to do something like that." He slowly looked back at your face and he suddenly pulled you into his arms and held you. You froze for a moment in shock, but wrapped your arms around his broad back and buried your head into his thick mane of hair. He gently kissed your temple and held you tighter, as if you'd disappear.

"I love you, my sweet. I love you so so much…just…don't leave me here. I can't bear you angry at me, my sweetling," Thorin shuddered, rubbing the small of your back. You sighed sweetly into his ear and kissed his neck. He pulled back from you and got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your stomach. You stroked his hair and gently caressed his cheek. "Forgive me, my love? Forgive an old foolish dwarf?" You smiled gently at him and slowly had him stand to his full height. You brought his hand to your lips and kissed one of his many rings. He placed his hand on your cheek and you nuzzled into his large, warm palm.

"I forgive you, my love." Thorin beamed at you and swept you off your feet, making you shriek in delight. He kissed your lips deeply and passionately as he carried you to the bed. You moaned into the kiss as he laid you out on the bed and began to kiss down your neck.

"I love you," he groaned as he kept peppering kisses on your skin, making you shudder.

"I love you too, Thorin."

You hated your fights with him but if this is the way he apologized, then why try and stop him?


	4. Kili - Birthday (NSFW Request)

Request by Wattpad user jumpingmanatee.

VERY NSFW.

WARNING

...

The festivities were in full swing for the young prince's birthday. Everyone was dancing, drinking, laughing, and having fun. All but the birthday boy. Kili sat at his table, slouching and gripping his full mug of ale. Fili came up to him and gave him a slap on the back, emitting a surprised grunt from Kili's lips.

"Come on, brother! Drink up! Don't be sad. Not today." A sad sigh left Kili and he took a small sip from his cup to satisfy his brother.

"It's been three months, Fili…and she's never missed my birthday before." He took a bigger sip from his cup and laid his head on the table. "I just miss her is all…" Fili looked down at his brother and his heart ached for him. He rubbed Kili's shoulder in comfort as he downed his own drink.

"I know you do, Kili. I know…but do you really think she'd want you to be sad and mopey on your birthday?" Kili didn't answer right away and Fili cocked an eyebrow at him.

"…no."

"And if she saw that you were unhappy because of her, she'd be very angry with herself," he said matter-of-factly, making Kili shoot up and stare at him with wide eyes. Fili had to hold back his cringe, he knew he shouldn't make Kili feel like this but it was his birthday and he couldn't stand his brother sad. "Do you want that?"

"No! No…never."

"Then I suggest you fix it." Kili groans and slumps back down. Fili sighs and looks around the hall at all the guests. One in particular catches his eye and he smirks. He takes a piece of cloth from his pocket and begins to blindfold Kili and lift him from his seat."

"Fee! What in Durin's name-? What are you doing?!"

"We're going to open your gifts! You love doing that!" Fili pushes Kili through the crowded hall and into the center, earning hoots, hollers, and boisterous laughs from the guests.

"This is stupid, Fili," Kili mumbled, embarrassed that the kingdom had to see him like this. He felt his ears turn red as more dwarves laughed and Fili stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, no it's not, Kee. Now hold out your hands." Kili stood still, a small pout on his face. Fili groaned in annoyance and yanked on one of Kili's braids, earning a small yelp. "Hold out your damn hands, you infant." Fili growled at his brother and Kili reluctantly held out his hands. The hall fell silent as a set of small hands grasped his. Kili froze and squeezed the hands…your hands.

"I-I know these hands…"

"Aye. You do." Fili looked over at you, tears were in your eyes as you looked and felt your Kili after three long months of travels. You gave Fili a pleading look; you needed to see your love's eyes, to let him hear your voice. "Talk to him, sweetie. Don't be shy." You smiled at Fili and gripped Kili's hands tighter.

"Happy Birthday, my Kili." Kili's breathing stopped when he heard your voice. He jerked his hands away from yours and ripped his blindfold off. He finally laid his eyes on you, taking in the sight of your smile, your eyes, your hair that he loved so much…you were just as beautiful as he remembered. He slowly reached out to cradle your face. The tears he's been holding back spilled onto his cheeks as he pulled you into his arms. The massive crowd cheered as the two of you embraced each other. You kissed his tears away and pressed your forehead against his. "I would never miss your birthday, my love. Never."

"When did you get back?"

"This morning." Tears welled up in your eyes again as you felt Kili's arms tighten around you. "I wanted to see you so bad but Fili wouldn't let me." Kili shot a glare to his brother, who just smiled smugly at the two of you. "It killed me not to see you." Kili's gaze went back to your face that was already wet with tears. "I've missed you, Kili." He suddenly lifted you up into the air, making you squeak, and kissed you. Fili's grin widened as the cheers of the crowd rung throughout the hall. Kili broke your sweet kiss and set you back down on the ground, gently stroking your cheek.

"I've missed you too, my love," he whispered, a huge cheeky grin spread on his face. He lifted you onto his shoulders and spun around to show you to the kingdom. "MY PRINCESS HAS RETURNED!" A huge cheer echoed through the mountain from the partygoers for you and Kili. He set you down in front of him and gazed at you, engulfing your small hands in his larger ones. He rested his forehead against yours and kissed your nose, making you giggle. "Mmm…my love," he purred, making you shiver at the sound of his deep, husky voice.

"Yes, my sweet? What is it?" His crushed his lips onto yours, making you moan into the kiss. He pulled away from you slowly and you let out a small whine. He chuckled at you and you pouted at him. "Don't laugh at me!" He snickered at you and wrapped you in his strong arms again, kissing your forehead.

"Mahal, I've missed you!" He kissed you once more and led you to his table, sitting you on his lap and wrapping his arms around your waist. He rested his chin on your shoulder and nibbled your ear, making you moan quietly so that only he could hear your wanton sounds. He stopped his ministrations and placed a chaste kiss on your cheek. "Are you hungry my love?" Your eyes lit up at the mention of food. You hadn't had anything to eat since you had arrived, and any food sounded amazing to you.

"Mmm yes!" Kili smiled at you and picked up a strawberry, bringing it to your lips. You took a bite and let Kili feed you more of the sweet fruit. Fili looked at the two of you in disgust as you licked the juice off of Kili's fingers and sucked on them, lewd moans escaping you while you did. Kili's hand tightened on your waist and you giggled, his fingers escaping your mouth with an obscene pop. Fili gagged and turned away from the two of you, groaning at the thought of a sleepless night because of the both of you. You and Kili laugh at the poor prince, but continue on with your feeding, clearly not caring whose eyes were watching.

"You're the best gift I could ever get," Kili mused, making you blush and a smile spread on your face. He leaned in closer to you and began to whisper hotly in your ear. "When do I get to unwrap you?" He tugged at the strings on the back of your skirt and you sputtered in shock.

"Kili!"

"What? It's my birthday, I'm supposed to get what I want, right?" He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. The hands that were around your waist, dropped into your lap and you sighed.

"But…Kili, my love…there are people aro-"

"Let them watch." You slowly climbed out of his lap and he grunts his disappointment. His disappointment quickly turns into a pleased yelp as you grabbed him by the shirt and led him towards your chambers.

…

Through all of your hot kisses and groping hands, the two of you somehow made it into your chambers. You captured Kili's lips in a sensual kiss, biting at his bottom lip and gently nipping. He growled into the kiss and he roughly pulled away and tackled you onto the bed. He pinned your wrists above your head and looked down at you, his eyes hazy with lust.

"Time to unwrap my present," he grins, tugging at the strings that held your dress together. At a particularly stubborn knot, he grew impatient and ripped though it, exuding an annoyed gasp from you. Your annoyance quickly faded as cool air washed over you naked body and made you shiver. Kili looked down and admired the sight of your bare form, rubbing his hands together as if he was about to enjoy the sweetest dessert. You giggled at his enthusiasm and you arched your back off the bed and let out a sigh, pushing your exposed breasts into his face.

"Have you missed me, my love?" Purring at him, you ground your hips against his, a low moan escaping his lips. His mouth went dry and he nodded as your hands began to travel up his shirt, stroking the coarse hair on his chest and stomach.

"Oh Gods, yes…every hour of every day, my love." He planted his lips on yours and his tongue curled and slithered against your own. You wrapped your legs around his waist and tugged and pulled at his shirt to bring him flush against your body. Panting heavily, you broke away from the heated kiss and began to whisper breathlessly in his ear.

"Tell me my sweet prince," you breathed, slowly reaching into his pants and stroking his semi-hard length. "What was it you missed the most? How wet I get for you so quickly?" You took your hand out of his pants, making him whine and grabbed one of his hands, bringing his thick fingers to your wet slit. "Or how deep I can take your cock in my mouth?" Kili shuddered and let out a wanton moan.

"Everything," he panted raggedly. "I missed absolutely everything about you…" You smiled up at your prince and kissed the corner of his mouth, sliding your hands down his broad chest. You planted a soft, light kiss on his bottom lip before slipping off his shirt. Raking your nails over his body, you felt every inch of him; his hard muscles, the light sprinkling of coarse hair on his chest, the intense heat he was throwing off…

"Oh, my Kili. I've missed you so much." Your legs tightened around his waist, pressing his hardness against your belly. You licked the shell of his ear and began to trail delicate kisses on his neck and collarbone. "I dreamt of you every night." He tensed up at your confession and you smirked at his reaction. You decided to push him a bit further. "I'd wake up, moaning your name…"

"I want to hear you moan for me now, love." The ever-so-patient Kili finally broke as he inserted a thick finger into you. You rocked into his hand, making him grin at the sight of you. He pulls his hand away from you and you whimpered, slight disappointment painted on your face. The disappointment melted away as Kili slowly licked your wetness from his fingers rendering you speechless. "Mmm…I want to taste more of you, my love." He untangled himself form you and knelt by the edge of the bed, gripping your ankles and pulling you with him. He threw your legs over his shoulders and he licked his lips, his rough hands caressing your thighs. "I've missed your soft skin," he muttered as he inched closer to your dripping sex. He looked up at your dazed face, desire swimming in his hooded eyes. "But I've especially missed your taste." He licked up your wet slit excruciatingly slowly, savoring your sweet taste as his hands move up to palm at your breasts.

"Ah! Kili…!" Your fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging, pulling, and scratching his scalp. You felt his tongue dip into you and you let out a loud, obscene moan. "More…please, Kili…I need it…" Another lewd sound left your lips as his tongue lapped at your clit and he eased in two thick fingers. You ground your hips against his face, practically riding him. An objective moan left your lips as he pulled away from you, licking your wetness off of his fingers and lips. "K-Kili, please…I-I…" You let out a startled yelp as he flipped you onto your stomach, whimpering a bit as you felt his calloused hands run you backside and thighs.

"Hands and knees. Now." His commands made you shake as you lifted yourself up. You almost collapsed as you felt two thick digits sink into and you nearly screamed as his tongue found its way back to your clit again. Your breathing became ragged as he began to suck your hard nub and you gripped and clawed at the sheets, arching your back like a cat in heat. "That's it, my love. Moan for your prince." Unable to control yourself, a lewd moan escaped from your mouth and you grinded yourself against his mouth, making Kili smirk against you as he kept pumping his fingers into you. He lapped at you hungrily, holding absolutely nothing back. He wanted you to cum for him, to let him give you pleasure after so long of not having you. His two fingers twisted and turned, hitting your spot over and over again.

"Kili! Kili…I can't…I can't take it...I-"

"Cum for me, my sweet. Don't fight it. Cum for your prince." As the words fell from his lips, your release consumed every inch of your body, making your arms give out and you collapsed onto the bed. You lay on the bed, face buried in the sheets, shaking and moaning and clutching the sheets in a death-grip.

You felt his fingers withdraw from you and you tried to catch your breath. Not even a second later, you heard his belt unbuckle and his pants rustle. Trembling, you turned your body around and Kili knelt above you, his hard cock mere inches away from you face. You knew what he wanted and you smirk at him.

"Oh, my prince…so eager, are we?"

"I haven't had you in three months, of course I'm eager," he growled at you. You cocked an eyebrow at his sharp tone and he began to stroke your cheek sweetly, almost like he was apologizing. "Oh, love. I need you. I need you so bad."

"Aww, my poor Kili," you cooed as you kissed and licked his thighs. He let out a shaky groan as you gripped his length and began to stroke him slowly. "I'll take care of you, my sweet prince." You wrapped your lips around his cock and hollowed your cheeks, moaning as you heard his breath hitch. You began to move, keeping a light grip on the base and rolling your tongue over the tip every time you pulled back from him. As you gave him a suck, he bucked his hips forward and gripped your hair in his fist, having you take every inch of his hard cock. He gave small, almost gentle, thrusts into your throat.

You peeked up at his face and saw that he had been looking down at you, lips separated in bliss, and his breathing shaky. Your speed increased and he let out a strangled moan. You felt his cock throb in your mouth and you could taste the bitter precum on your tongue. He swore as he kept thrusting into your throat, his voice unsteady.

"Fuck...! That's it…yes! God, I've missed this…fucking your hot mouth. Ah! I'm going to cum, love." You picked up speed at his warning. This is what you wanted, what you craved for all this time. You needed him to. "Yes! Oh yes!" He let out a hiss as he spilled himself down your throat and pulled out of your mouth, leaving a trail of white, hot liquid from your lips and down to your chest and stomach. He caught his breath and gently wiped your lips with his thumb as you gazed up at him with misty eyes.

He quickly pulled you up and crashed his lips onto yours. The kiss was passionate and full of his longing for you. His tongue slithered and slunk over every inch of your mouth, forcing a moan from you. His fingers slowly slid down your body and began to tease your wet slit, causing you to break the kiss and cry out into the darkened room. He rested his forehead on yours and pecked you sweetly on the nose.

"Are you ready for me, love?"

"Yes…! Yes, I want it…" He planted one last kiss on your lips as he laid you down and took your thighs in his large hands, hooking them over his hips. He positioned himself over your entrance and he looked up at you with dark, lustful eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to hold back, my love," he warned, his body already shaking with desire.

"I don't want you to…I just…I need you, Kili." A savage growl rumbled in his throat and he thrust into you, making you scream as he stretched you. Your screams turned into moans and low mewls of pleasure as he kept his rhythm. You begged for more, for him to go harder as you met his thrusts, pushing your hips into his. His name rolled off your tongue like a chant and he loved the way you said his name: a breathy sigh, followed by a small, cute whimper. How he loved it and he wanted more.

"My name…say it again." You obeyed him without question and he picked up his pace, snarling like a beast and thrusting powerfully. "Louder! Scream it! I want the kingdom to hear!" The first syllable of his name barely leaves your lips as your orgasm ripped through you. Your walls tightened and clenched around him as you came, screaming his named like he wanted you to. He kept thrusting into your limp body, murmuring lewd words and curses in Khudzul under his breath.

After another vigorous thrust, his hips jerked and he spilled into you, his lips parted in a silent scream. He slumped forward and practically collapsed on top of you. The both of you lay on the soft mattress, panting heavily and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Your legs slipped away from Kili's hips as you lifted a trembling arm and weakly wrapped it around his back. You kissed his cheek sweetly and you heard him let out a small sob into your shoulder.

"Kili? Darling, what's wrong?" You almost started to panic but quickly calmed yourself as he softly kissed your shoulder.

"You're here," he sighed. "You're here and you're real."

"Of course I'm real you silly dwarf." Your arms tightened around him as you felt him tremble in your arms. "Oh my poor Kili…don't cry." You pecked him on the cheek and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him as much as possible. "Don't cry, my love. I'm here…I'm right here."

"You know I dreamt of you? Every night, I dreamt that you were in my arms. And it felt so real. And when I woke up, you wouldn't be there and I would remember why." A tear rolled down your cheek as you stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. He calmed down a bit and he looked into you eyes, his chocolate eyes now slightly bloodshot and wet from his crying.

You knew he had been hurting throughout the time you were gone, and it broke your heart to see him like this. To see him hurting because of you. You closed your eyes and kissed him, not wanting to look at his pained face. It was too much for you. You knew it was selfish of you to think like that but there was no way that you could bear to see your strong prince Kili in pain.

"Never leave me again," he sobbed, breaking your gentle kiss and burying his head into the crook of your neck. Your arms tightened around him even more at his request. "I-I don't think I could take another moment without you…"

"I won't, Kili," you answered almost immediately. Whatever he wanted, you would give to him. Anything he wanted from you, he would have it. "I promise. I'll be here. I'll always be right here with you." He lifted his head and looked into your eyes, his still welled with tears. "Okay, Kili? I'll be here. Right here." He inched his lips closer to yours and gave you the softest, sweetest kiss he'd ever given to you. You practically melted into the bed and you let out a sweet, content sigh.

"I love you. Light of my life, I love you so much." He pressed his forehead to yours, his lips barely even touching yours now.

"And I love you, my Kili. More than anything."


	5. Thorin (SFW) Tradsie - Delivery

**What? An update? UNHEARD OF! **

**Special tradsie piece for tumblr user ****averil-of-fairlea! I encourage all of you dwarf enthusiasts to check her out because she is balls to the walls amazing and has the patience of a Saint!**

**Since I have no personal knowledge of child birth or anything of that sort, I used what my mother has told me of her experiences when she was in labor with me me. The dinner scene and bath scene is pretty much a recreation of what my mom went through. Except no Thorin...**

**So without further ado...**

_**Thorin helps his wife give birth to their twins, Frerin and Rowan.**_

...

Thorin slowly stopped feeding the young Thror and Thrain, leaving them to play in their mashed potatoes, and watched as his wife stopped eating and put her fork down for the umpteenth that night. She groaned in pain and he and their daughter Lily looked at her, concern clearly radiating from their eyes. She waved a hand at them and stood from the table, telling them it was nothing. The smaller ones, Thror and Thrain, were too busy smearing food on each other to notice their mother's aches. Thorin swiftly leapt up from his seat next to her to help her very pregnant form up, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Thorin." She started, already waddling to the door. "I'm just going to take a hot bath and the pain will go away in a short while. It helped last time." The huge oak doors closed behind her and Thorin quickly whispered to her handmaiden to follow her and make sure she made it to the hot springs safely. The quick pitter-patter of the handmaiden's feet shuffled to the door and Thorin sat down with a heavy sigh.

Since Oin had told the couple that they would be blessed with twins, Thorin became very nervous and protective over his queen. He would escort her places himself or if he couldn't do it, someone else HAD to be there with her. She was never allowed to be alone. Twins were rare amongst dwarves and Thorin wouldn't risk the chance of her getting hurt or even losing the twins.

"Papa?" Thorin snapped out of his worried thoughts and turned to his sweet daughter, who had appeared at her brother Thror's side and wiped his face clean of the creamy potatoes. A soft smile appeared on Thorin's face as Thrain whined at his sister for her attention, which she gladly gave to him, showering him with coos and raspberry kisses on his chubby cheeks.

"Yes Lily, my love? What is it?" Lily turns back to her father and looks up into his eyes, a slight frown on her face.

"Is mama going to be okay?"

"Of course she is, sweetling." He lays a large hand on her tiny shoulder and smiles at her, reassuring her the best he could. The reassurance was short-lived as the young handmaiden rushed into the dining hall, frantically pointing and incoherently shouting. "Mahal…don't tell me…" Thorin shot up out of his seat and rushed out of the hall, shouting to the handmaiden to watch over the children.

Thorin rushed to the baths, the members of the kingdom's staff giving him concerned looks as he flew by. He found his queen in one of the large hot springs, taking deep breaths and a very displeased, pained look on her face. She snapped her head to him as he slammed the door closed.

"Thorin," she started, as he knelt down and threw one of her arms over his shoulder. She pawed at his hand weakly, signaling him to release her. "Thorin, there's no time. You have to bring Oin here or else the twins will be born in the hallway."

"I cannot leave you alone while you are in labor! By the time I fetch Oin, the babes will have been born already!"

"Well then Thorin, you're going to have to play healer once more and deliver these babies if you won't fetch Oin."

"Then at least let me take you out of the water!" Thorin shouted in panic as he kicked off his boots, rolled up his sleeves, and hopped in the springs with her to carry her out. Water birth wasn't something he was ready to participate in at this moment in time. He grabbed every towel that was placed next to the spring and placed them under her body. She let out a scream of pain as she felt the first baby push its way down and she grabbed Thorin's hand, nearly crushing his bones and breaking him away from his panic. "Love, I need to move down or else I won't be able to see the baby and he'll end up on the floor," he babbled at her, trying ever so gently to pry his hand away from her strong fingers.

He scooted to her feet and spread he legs wider. Looking down, he already saw a tiny head with thick black hair protruding from her body. She let out a scream and pushed, sending the infant out even more.

"Once more, my love! Nearly there!" She pushed as hard as she could and the wailing baby slid out and into Thorin's waiting hands. His queen leaned on her elbows, panting for air and hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Thorin cooed words of love and praise to his wife as he pulled out his trusty blade from his belt and sliced the cord. He dunked one of the towels in the spring and cleaned off his newborn son.

"Oh…my little prince…" Tears ran down her cheeks as Thorin swaddled the little dwarfling in a fresh towel. The Queen held out her arms to hold her boy and Thorin carefully placed him in her arms.

The couple's heads lurched up as the door swung open, the handmaiden ushering Oin and a midwife in, with Thror and Thrain in her arms, and Lily timidly peeking from behind the handmaiden's skirts and tugging on them. A crowd had formed in the doorway and several subjects tried to peek to see if the royal twins had been born yet. As Oin strode into the baths, Thorin spoke as calmly as he could to Lily to shut the door, holding in his annoyance at the group outside. She nodded to her father, acknowledging his request and closed the heavy doors, giving her parent the privacy they needed.

"Looks like you've gone ahead without me once again, my lord," Oin chuckled, as he caught sight of the newborn in his queen's arms. Oin knelt down by Thorin and examined the queen. "My lady, you might want the midwife to hold the prince for you. The other one will be on its way shortly." The Queen took a deep breath to prepare herself for another bout and handed the baby to the dwarrowdam, giving him a kiss on his soft curls.

Shortly after the baby left her arms, a surge of pain cut through her lower abdomen and she let out a pained cry. Thorin was immediately by her side, holding her hand tightly and kissing and stroking her damp hair.

"It's alright," Thorin cooed, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. "Everything will be okay." His queen buried her face into his shoulder and groaned loudly, squeezing his hand even harder. As Oin told her to push, a series of curses emitted from her lips and she looked up at Thorin, glaring at him.

"I hate you," she declared, panting and squeezing the life out of Thorin's hand. Thorin knew she didn't mean it and he chuckled softly at her, pecking her on the lips.

"And I love you," he smiled. A weak smile formed on her face but quickly disappeared and was replaced by screams as she pushed once more. Crying quickly filled the room again as the second prince entered the world. The Queen relaxed slightly in Thorin's waiting arms and watched as Oin cut the cord and left to clean the newest prince. Oin came back with a swaddled and whimpering baby boy and he placed him in Thorin's arms while the midwife handed her the now sleeping boy.

The King and Queen gazed lovingly at their new twin boys. The Queen wept and placed soft kisses all over her child's delicate face as Thorin cradled the other boy. The sound of Oin clearing his throat interrupted the tender scene and both Thorin and his Queen shifted their attention to him.

"Have you thought of names for the little ones, my Queen?" The Queen looked down at the child in her arms and gently stroked his smooth, plump cheeks and his tiny nose with her fingertip.

"This one. Rowan. For my father." She looked up at Thorin and saw a wide smile on his face, completely approving of her choice.

"Fine name for a prince, my Queen," Oin said, smiling softly at the couple. "What of the other prince," he inquired, as a happy shriek came from the bundle in Thorin's arms. Thorin stared at his son, eyes full of pride.

"Your brother, Thorin. We should name him after your brother," the Queen suggested. Thorin wept openly now. It was all too perfect. "Thorin?" His wife's soft voice brought him back and he placed a kiss upon her lips.

"It's perfect, my love. Frerin and Rowan, sons of Thorin. It's all perfect."


	6. Thorin Request (NSFW) Belated Birthday

You sat in bed, reading a book, and waiting for your king to show his face. On the surface, you looked calm and cool. On the inside however, you were fuming. _How could that giant buffoon forget?! It's not that hard!_ Your mind screamed.

You knew that he was busy; he was king after all and you did you best not be cross at him. But just one day. ONE DAY was all you asked of him and he forgot. You knew you were behaving like a child, but you couldn't care less. HE FORGOT and never forgets ANYTHING.

"That ass can hold a grudge for Mahal knows how long, but he forgets the one damn day I wanted him to remember," you muttered to yourself. Your hands gripped the edges of your book tighter, making your knuckles turn white. "Just wait, Thorin. I'm going to get you. And when I do, you're going to pay." You looked towards a vase of colorful flowers on your nightstand, a small smile etched itself on your face. _Fili and Kili didn't forget, _you mused. _They're sweet boys, unlike their uncle. Their grumpy, thick-skulled, buffoon of an uncle. _

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the door creak open, but you didn't bother to look. Only when Thorin let out a tired sight did you look up. All the anger you had towards him washed away as you saw him let out a huge yawn and the dark bags under his eyes. You set your book down and started to climb out of bed to go to him, only to have him hold up his hand and keep you in your spot.

"Thorin?"

"It's nothing, love," he said, yawning once more. "Just another long day." He kicked off his boots and shed his clothes until he was down to a thin tunic and trousers. You scooted over and he crawled into bed, laying his head on your lap. You began to run your fingers through his hair and massage his scalp; he practically purred at your touch and you smiled at your love. He began to doze off until the radiant flowers caught his eye and he sat up. "Where are those from, my sweetling?"

"Oh, those are from Fili and Kili. Such sweet boys." He hummed a response and lay back down on your lap, nudging your hand for you to continue his petting.

"For what may I ask?"

"Well, it's my birthday, Thorin," you stated plainly. You squeaked as he shot up and looked at you in horror.

"It can't be your birthday! Your birthday isn't until…" he trailed off and began counting on his fingers. He froze mid-count and looked at you again. "My love. I'm so sorry!"

"No, Thorin. Don't worry about it. I-"

"No! This is important! You are important! This is unforgivable!" He stood up and began to pace throughout the room. "Mahal! How are you not killing me right now?"

"I thought about it, Thorin, believe me." He stopped in his tracks and sat down next to you, continuing to beg for your forgiveness. "Thorin, I don't want to make a big fuss over it. I admit I was all ready to yell and scream at you when you came in but then I saw how tired you were." You looked into his eyes and you smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and trying to reassure him. "Its fine, Thorin."

He suddenly brought his lips to yours, making you squeak in surprise. You then eased into the kiss, closing your eyes and enjoying the touch of your king. He pulled away all too soon but started to leave small kisses all over your face, his beard brushing on your skin and making you giggle.

"I'll make it up to you, my sweet," he promised, still kissing your face. "I swear I will."

"Mmm…well, considering the gorgeous flowers your nephews gifted me, you have a pretty tall order to fill." His kissing ceased for just a second before nibbling on your neck and tickling your sides. You shrieked in laughter as he continued his playful torture. "Thorin! Thorin! Stop! Mahal have mercy!" You collapsed on the bed as soon as he stopped, your lungs ached and tears were streaming down your face. You glared at him and made a face, making him smirk at you. "You're so mean…," you pouted as he lifted your limp body up, cradling you.

"I love you," he said, placing a kiss on your temple. You continued to pout and began to trace your finger on his chest.

"Well, you're such a mean husband that I don't think I believe you," you whined playfully, smirking up at your king. He quirked an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Oh? You doubt my love for you, darling?" You attempted to shrug your shoulders nonchalantly when Thorin suddenly threw you from his lap and onto the bed, pouncing on top of you. You shrieked and giggled as he ravaged your neck with kisses. "Shall I prove my love for you then, my sweetling?"

"Mmm..if you think you can." He gave you a devilish grin and placed a hot kiss upon your mouth. You moaned into the kiss and he quickly bunched up your nightdress to your hips, stroking your sex through your underclothes. He pressed one of his fingers to your clit and you jerked your hips forward, feeling his erection press against your thigh. You broke the passionate kiss and smirked at him. "Excited so quickly aren't we, Thorin?"

"Shut your mouth, woman," he growled, making you chuckle at him.

"Make me, then," you teased. He raised his eyebrows and a sneaky grin spread on his face, accepting your challenge.

He leaned down and kissed you, gently pushing his tongue into your mouth. You mewled at his touch and he slowly inched down your underclothes, parting your sex with his thick fingers. His fingers toyed with you as he kissed you, drawing circles around your clit and occasionally dipping a finger into you. You squirmed and clenched his hair in your hands as you felt yourself grow wet and he smiled into the kiss. He broke the kiss and you panted for air, still squirming and moaning for his touch. A shudder went through you as he brought his finger, wet with your arousal, up to his mouth and slowly licked it, never taking his eyes off of you.

"Mmm…so sweet," he murmured. You whimpered and closed your eyes as he made his way down your body and gently pried your legs open for his viewing pleasure. Your body was extremely sensitive, so it was no surprise to Thorin that you were now dripping for him.

You gazed at him and waited. Waited from him to make a move or do anything. You let out a shuddering sigh as he licked his lips and gripped your thighs tightly. You threw your head back and clenched the sheets around you as he lowered his face and his tongue lapped at your wet slit. You wailed and writhed as he ate at you, keeping you firmly pinned to the bed with his strong arms. He savored every last drop of you; long laps with his tongue greedily licked at you and periodically dipped into your hot core.

You screamed and bucked your hips when he began to suck on your clit. He held your hips firmly in his hands as he kept going. He wanted all of you, every last sweet drop. A broken sob left you as your orgasm left you. You kept rolling your hips into his face, riding out every last second of your pleasure. You practically collapsed as he rose from your thighs and kissed your hip gently. Your head swam and you felt Thorin's hands lift your legs and throw them around his hips. A lewd moan left you when his hard member slowly rubbed against your sex. He leaned over you and began to kiss and lick your neck.

"Ready, love?" You looked up at him and nodded weakly.

"Always for you, my sweet," you whispered. He beamed at you and kissed you.

He slid into you and the both of you groaned; you were so hot around him and he filled you so perfectly. So perfect for each other. He began to rock his hips into you; small mewls and purrs leaving your lips. But it wasn't enough for you. You knew the raw passion that Thorin Oakenshield possessed and you wanted it; all of it. You wanted to scream for him and you would beg him for it.

"Th-Thorin…"

"Yes, love?" he groaned, still rocking his hips painfully slow. You could've sworn a small smirk danced on his lips and you'd be right. He knew exactly what you wanted and he'd give it to you. But only if you begged him first.

"Harder, Thorin…please…I-I need it…" He only went a bit faster, but it still wasn't enough. You whined at him and this time you definitely saw him smirk at you.

"Those aren't the words that I want to hear, sweetling," he purred, almost slowing to a stop completely, "What do you say?" You shuddered at his deep, dark voice, breathing hard and practically shaking for a release. He gave one hard thrust into you and you screamed loudly before he growled at you. "What do you say?"

"I need you, Thorin! Take me! I need you! Please!" Your screamed echoed through your chambers and he finally drove his hips into you, giving you exactly what you wanted. You threw your arms around his neck as he kept thrusting into you and you let out a small squeak when he flipped the both of you, having you straddle him.

"If you want me, then ride me," he said. Your body shook and your muscles clenched around him, making him hiss. "For Mahal's sake, woman. MOVE," he demanded. You obliged all too willingly and you lifted your hips, only to crash down on him again. Loud, wanton moans of pleasure left you as you kept riding him and you let out broken screams when he bucked his hips forward and his large palm sharply slapped your backside, squeezing and groping you. "That's it…that's right. Keep going! Please your king!" His demands aroused you to no end and you rolled your hips on him, a string of lewd curses emitting from his lips.

You closed your eyes, savoring the pleasure he was giving you. Every second that passed by, you grew hotter and you trembled even more. Thorin gazed up at you, taking in every obscene moan and shock of pleasure that ran over your features.

"Look at me, woman," he ordered. You slowly looked down at him and dark eyes stared back at you intensely. You leaned forward and kissed him hard, his hips still thrusting up into you. One hard thrust from him did it for you and you broke the kiss, screaming your pleasure into the night. You shuddered and tightened around him, squeezing him mercilessly. You slumped forward and collapsed onto his broad chest, him still thrusting to fins his own release. It came after a few more short, hard thrusts and he groaned into your ear, earning a small whimper from you.

Barely able to keep your eyes open, you peered at your king's face and saw him looking back at you, his breathing hard. He reached out and gently stroked your cheek with his fingers and you purred softly at his touch. He rose up and kissed you sweetly on the temple, wrapping his arms around your limp body.

"I love you, my sweet birthday girl." You giggled at his words and you gave him a small, quick peck on the lips.

"And I love you, my King."

As you drifted to sleep, cuddled up to Thorin, you decided that spending your birthday night in the arms of your king was the best thing you could ever have gotten.


End file.
